


Soulmate Scripture

by starmelee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sora's birthday, Soulmate AU, because it's parzi's birthday, but give me a break, definitely cheesy, more of a drabble than my usual stuff but I had fun with this, so it's time for the birthday fic I've never written, this has completely them energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmelee/pseuds/starmelee
Summary: Sora had been waiting for his 20th birthday to come up for, well, years! His anticipation to know his soulmate had been killing him since he had been informed of the bond as a young child, and now, as he is finally faced with the moment of truth, he could not be more ready.Sitting at the kitchen table with his mother, just before his birthday party, he held his breath as the minute he was born ticked by, and gorgeous ink appeared to almost seep up through his skin.Sora released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Soulmate Scripture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/gifts).



> Another gift for one of the bestest humans on Earth! Happy Birthday Parzi!!! I literally love you so much and I hope you enjoy the tiny drabble I managed to scramble together for you for your special day! Say hello to being older! I hope it does wonders for you <3

Sora smiled down at his wrist, tracing the flowing scripture he saw with the tip of his index finger. Goosebumps threatened to bristle when his finger tickled the skin of his wrist, but he continued to trace the words with a barely-contained excitement. It was his twentieth birthday, the first day he would be able to see the handwriting of his soulmate, and already he’d been blessed with the most gorgeous penmanship he’d ever seen.

“Happy Birthday, my name is Riku.”

They must have written that message every single day in hopes of Sora being old enough, and his heart had immediately warmed at the thought of Riku (his soulmate!) being so ready to welcome him. Sora excitedly took the pen his mother passed him and wrote his own message on the opposite wrist. 

“Thanks Riku! My name is Sora!” He paused for a moment before adding, “I hope I didn't make you wait too long!”

His handwriting wasn’t nearly as neat and beautiful, but he was pretty sure the tiny letters were legible enough that his soulmate (ah! He still couldn’t get past it-) could read them. He didn't stop staring all through his mother’s special birthday breakfast, or through looking through gifts, or through the various photos his friends and family had him take with them. Even when he and his mother settled with his cousins (and closest friends) to watch movies for the night like he’d asked, he couldn’t stop brushing his fingers over the words that had been written just for him, by the person who he was meant to be eternally compatible with. 

Just as he’d curled up in bed with a muttered goodnight to those left awake in his living room, he noticed that more words had been scrawled just below his first message. 

“Nothing I wasn’t prepared for. It’s good to finally hear from you, though. I hope you had a good birthday.”

Sora eagerly dug out a pen to type his reply, a huge grin on his face as he tried to find purchase on his small wrist. “I did, thanks! It was nice, but I think the best gift I was given was the ability to finally talk with you. Take my number?” He followed it up with his phone number, ending in a very happy looking smiley face. 

A few moments later, his phone buzzed at his side and he squealed excitedly, immediately flipping over to take it off the charger. His heart rate quickened as he stared at the unknown set of numbers, followed by the ‘Hey, it’s Riku’ written underneath. He smiled dopily as he flicked on his dim lamp light. 

“Selfie mode, engage,” he grinned to himself as he flicked up his fingers in a V-shape and took a silly selfie, sending it Riku’s way followed by his own message, ‘And I’m still Sora! I’m so glad to meet you!’ 

Riku didn't respond for several minutes after that, Sora’s grin fading to a crestfallen frown before his phone vibrated again, eliciting another excited squeak. 

The most beautiful man he’d ever seen greeted him, his eyes widening as his face grew warm. Oh. Oh no. 

The silver hair of perfect length, his bright green eyes, his cute and awkward smile adorned by a really cute pink tinge to his cheeks… Sora was suddenly very sure that this man was a Disney Prince and he was the Princess who needed saving from his own Gay Panic. 

‘Wow! You’re so pretty! >//n//< I’m jealous!’ He managed to type it out and hit send without having a complete meltdown. 

Then he had a meltdown because he actually sent that. ‘Wait!’ He amended, ‘Sorry! I shouldn’t have just said that. I’m just like really awkward and you’re like, really attractive and you’re just… woah…’ 

That was not much better. 

Riku sent a message next, relieving Sora of his horrible burden that was… the triple text.

‘No that’s totally okay! I uh, don’t really know how to respond to compliments, but I think you’re cute too! It’s good to see the person who I get to draw on indirectly for the rest of our lives, :)’

Who puts a comma and then a smiley face? Riku does and Sora suddenly adores it! 

‘Well Riku, I need to sleep but… good night! Sweet dreams! And I might doodle on us more often than not so I would invest in a good pair of fingerless gloves! Xoxo!’ 

He practically threw his phone down on his bedside table with a burst of nervous energy, a laugh bubbling from his lips as it all came crashing down on him. 

He had a soulmate, and his soulmate was absolutely beautiful. Sora somehow knew he was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside, and that made things all the better as he considered what their first official date should be. Thoughts of flowers and picnics and beaches eased by him as he cuddled into his pillows, the smile on his face never breached even as he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
